wreckitralph_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Judgment Cyber
"Judgment shall rise" Judgment Cyber formally known as Justice Cyber is an elite cybernoid of the Cyber Justice Dept and the main antagonist in the third season of Wrecking the Big Show. In Wrecking Show!, he mentioned in the episode "Sugar Beach Party", but he first appeared in the episode "Digital Gone Berserk". As Justice Cyber, he met Cyber Guy on his duties in Tokyo, Japan then he aided him to defeat Jolt-Storm. He was originally a cybernoid companion of Sally Von Schweetz, Vanellope's older sister. In Wrecking Show!, he never appeared in every episode except he appears in the poster at Litwak's arcade. In Wrecking the Big Show, he returns as Judgment Cyber in the third season and became a leader of the Cyber Justice Dept. After Techno Cyber defeated, he turn against Cyber Guy in the fate of killing one of his brothers-in-arms then he issued an order to eliminate everything in game central station known as "Judgment 00", but it failed after Vanellope glitched everything in Cyber Justice Dept. And he will be the true main antagonist in the third season. In Wrecking Heroes, he was mentioned only and appears in the flashback where Rhonda's neighborhood has been attacked by the Cyber Justice Dept. And also appears in The Gray Spy's hallucination. Biography Write the first section of your page here. Trivia *His quote is referenced to 1995 film Judge Dredd. *The order that he issued known as "Judgment 00" is referenced to Order 66 from Star Wars Episode III: The Revenge of the Sith. *He's one of the main heroes from the original Cyber Hero series who turned into a villain. *He noticed that Cyber-Hunter is one of his brothers-in-arms who got destroyed by Cyber Guy. Quotes *"I'll be judge for justice" *"Now, the time had come. Everyone else in Litwak's are guilty for the crime that everyone committed." *"The punishment of the game central station is??" (When he replied to the Judge of Judgment) *"ENOUGH!! THAT'S ENOUGH!!! PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!!! YOU RUIN MY PLAN!!!" (When he got upset with every video game characters destroying his forces) *"Von Schweetz, you never ressist me into death. Now the game central station will be doomed soon. (When he got infected by a glitch) *"Remember, I had the remaining piece of the C.O.D.E., but this will be your worst nightmare." (When he's attempting to throw the remaining piece of the C.O.D.E. to Vanellope and Cyber Guy) *"Argghh!! You traitor!!! How dare you destroyed the remaining piece of the C.O.D.E., but soon judgment will suffer. And now Cyber Guy, you haven't prove your justice and freedom, BUT YOU TRY TO DESTROY YOUR OWN LIFE!" (When he argues with Cyber Guy after Ralph smashes the piece of the C.O.D.E) *"NOOOOOOO!!! JUDGMENT SHALL ARISE FOR ETERNITY!!!! NOBODY KNOWS ABOUT JUDGMENT IN VIDEO GAMES, BUT YOU RUINED IT!! YOU RUIN THE ENTIRE JUSTICE DEPT!!! SOME OF MY MEN LOST THEIR LIVES AND THREATENED THEM IN A GARBAGE WAY BECAUSE OF ...................... AHHHHHHHHHH!" (When he explains to both Cyber Guy and Vanellope regarding the Cyber Justice Dept then he explodes before he say the last word.) Category:Characters Category:Males Category:JeagerEX's Fanon Category:Antiheroes Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Fanon